


Achilles' Heel

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's mind is occupied...with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles' Heel

A small room.

Looks like a dormitory.

A brick wall.

Clothes.

Two boys panting and moaning.

They’re naked.

One has blonde hair.

The other has a scar?

“Protego!”

“You…”

“Please, Aunt Bellatrix. Don’t tell Him.”

“You disappoint me, Draco. You’re a fag and you’re fucking the Potter-brat?!”

“Please, don’t say anything. I’ll try harder to learn Occlumency.”

“Forget that piece of filth!. You deserve better! Get over him and maybe I’ll forget this incident.”

“Anything you want, anything you want.”

“That’s my boy. Now prepare yourself! No sexual thoughts. Empty your mind. Banish your emotions. No weaknesses!”

“I’m ready.”

“Legilimens!”


End file.
